


All I Need Is You

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ???? maybe, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Requited Love, for like a sec, idk tbh but yeh, meanie is mentioned because i'm a hoe and can't control myself, seungkwan is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love. That was a really weird thing, if you thought about it. It was not only a word to refer to the affection you felt towards certain family members or friends, but also, among other meanings, a word used to describe romantic attraction to someone. Now, this whole concept was something Soonyoung had yet to wrap his head around, but he couldn't let loose of this odd feeling that made his stomach flip and his skin tickle at the thought of his best friend.





	All I Need Is You

Love was a really strange thing in the mind of Kwon Soonyoung. He knew what it felt like - being loved, that is - and he knew the feeling of loving. Everything he knew about love, though, was purely platonic and shared only between him, his family, and his closest friends. When he talked about his mom, for example, he would claim to love her wholeheartedly, which he did. When he was to talk about Seungkwan, he would say he loved him like a brother, which he did.

He also knew that he, too, was loved by his family and friends, but there was this one thing going on between his best friend and him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. The love he shared with his other friends was truly brotherly, but he couldn’t stop himself from having a different feeling about Seokmin. He knew he loved him, he was a person he could always go to, a person he could always have fun with and a person who could comfort him when he felt down.

He just wasn’t sure if the love he felt for him was as innocent as the love he felt for other people close to him, and that was something that scared his young mind. He wasn’t supposed to feel differently about Seokmin, his best friend, for fuck’s sake, but yet, here he was, in his bed, awake at the ass crack of dawn with no other than a certain Lee Seokmin in his mind. Thinking about his smile, thinking about how nice his hands would feel in his own, thinking about all the stuff couples could do and how much he wished he would be able to do these with Seokmin.

But then again, he knew he wasn’t _supposed_ to feel this way, he remembered how his mother used to tell him he would find a cute girl to marry once he was old enough, he remembered how bright she smiled whenever she met one of his little girlfriends in kindergarten and how sad she looked when Soonyoung stopped bringing girls along entirely. He also remembered the time he almost got caught making out with a boy when he was around 15 years old and was barely able to brush it off as a bet or some other shit.

His mother bought it, though, so everything went smoothly and Soonyoung could just continue pretending to not have found ‘the right girl’ yet, even though he was fully aware he would never find the right _girl_ but, most likely, the right _boy_. Sometimes he thought his mother knew already, and recalling the times he put on make-up and stole his mother’s high heels to walk around the house when he thought nobody was home, he thought that would actually be a possibility.

His mother had never really talked to him about sexuality and all that stuff, so maybe she knew all along that Soonyoung was gay and maybe, just maybe, she didn’t mind. Soonyoung had never heard her saying something homophobic, but that didn’t mean she would be okay with her son being gay, and all these stories of other boys coming out to their parents and being disowned scared him too much to actually tell them.

At least, they did, because now, he didn’t have to fear being kicked out of the house since he moved out months ago, so maybe he should consider talking to his mom about everything that bothered him at the moment. His mother had always been a good listener, so maybe Soonyoung should try opening up to her first. He brushed that thought aside and checked the time on his phone, indicating that it was 4.30 am, and hell was he glad it was only Saturday, because that meant he wouldn’t have to get up in an hour and walk to uni for 30 minutes because he never found a free parking lot. Without another thought, he tapped Seokmin’s contact shortcut for a reason he didn’t quite remember. Maybe there wasn’t an actual reason, other than to hear his voice, in the first place.

“Soonyoung?” Seokmin asked with a yawn, and hearing his tired voice, Soonyoung regretted calling.

“Yeah, sorry for calling.. I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“Nah, you didn’t, actually. Can’t sleep, my fucking neighbors are doing the nasty since, like, 3 hours? I literally hear their bed creaking, and they are. So. Loud. Anyways, what’s up?” Seokmin asked, and he sounded just as exasperated at mentioning his neighbors as he always did.

Soonyoung had slept over at the other’s place often enough to know that Seokmin was right and they were fucking loud, with their excessive moans and all that stuff, and the only reason he even knew their names were the utterly unnecessary moans of ‘Wonwoo, right there!’ and ‘oh, fuck, Mingyu’ he heard every night he spent at Seokmin’s. The poor guy really had the worst of luck with his neighbors.

“Umm, nothing, to be honest. I just couldn’t sleep and I really don’t know why I called, but I’m glad I didn’t wake you. Uh, and if your neighbors keep you from sleeping, maybe you can sleep over?” Soonyoung suggested, if so with a small waver in his voice, but for some reason, he had the courage to ask. Not that he should need courage when asking his best friend to sleep over, but for some reason, it felt like he did.

“Oh my God, Soonyoung. I fucking love you, yes please,” Seokmin responded and Soonyoung almost choked at his words. Did he just say he loved him?

“I can pick you up, be there in 10?” Soonyoung asked after clearing his throat and he knew Seokmin didn’t mean it, but he couldn’t help feeling so hot all of a sudden.

“You’re the best,” Seokmin replied and Soonyoung couldn’t help the smile stretching on his face and quickly hung up before accidentally saying something he would regret later.

“I just asked him to sleep over,” Soonyoung said to himself and face palmed after it sank in, “I’m so fucking dumb, why did I do that?”

Nonetheless, Soonyoung got up and put on his shoes, not caring to pull on actual pants and instead leaving the house in a tank and boxer shorts because he couldn’t find it in himself to care right now, it’s hot as fuck outside anyways. When he plopped down on the driver’s seat in his car and started driving, he began thinking about how fond he was at the thought of getting run over by a truck right now. Or a train. Preferably both, just to be sure.

Not long after, he arrived in front of the building Seokmin lived in, a block house with about eight floors, and decided to go get his friend, but Seokmin beat him to it when he came strolling out of the front door, a plastic bag and his favorite pillow in hand. He had been using the same pillow since middle school, the one Soonyoung got him as a birthday present as a joke, but Seokmin kept it anyway and claimed he couldn’t sleep without it.

Seokmin jogged over when he spotted Soonyoung’s car and went around the car to put his stuff in the backseat and sit down on the passenger’s seat next to Soonyoung.

“My life saver,” he joked then and grinned at the other, who couldn’t do anything but smile back just as brightly. Or, well, almost as brightly, there was literally no beating in Seokmin’s smile, and Soonyoung refused to believe otherwise.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if I hear their bed creaking from down here,” Seokmin muttered and Soonyoung couldn’t help giggling.

“Dude, from the eighth floor?” he asked and Seokmin shrugged his shoulders.

“Sounds like they’re having a fucking orgy,” he mumbled and Soonyoung hit his shoulder lightly.

“Well, lucky you, because I don’t have neighbors fucking and moaning, and if I do, they are fucking quietly,” Soonyoung said and caused Seokmin to laugh as well.

“Yeah, lucky me. Seriously, one day I’mma steal your keys and lock you out, you can try living in my place and die out of second hand embarrassment every fucking night.”

“Nah, I think I’m good at my place, wouldn’t mind living with you, though,” Soonyoung blurted out and instantly regretted it for the last part, but Seokmin seemed to find it funny, so he began laughing as well.

“It’s alright, Soonyoung,” he thought to himself, “he’s your best friend, stop acting like this, for fuck’s sake. It’s okay to say this to your best friend.”

“Are we gonna leave or what?” Seokmin asked, feigning annoyance, and Soonyoung snapped out of his thoughts and started driving.

  
“Welcome to my humble home,” Soonyoung said after unlocking the front door and acted as if Seokmin had never visited before.

“Shut up, nerd,” Seokmin said, but he was laughing and that’s honestly everything Soonyoung cared about.

“I’m going to sleep,” he said then and toed off his shoes next to the door before walking off to Soonyoung’s bedroom.

“Soonyoung, come on,” he whined after Soonyoung who was still standing by the door, “you have to hold me, I’m traumatized by my horny neighbors!”

Soonyoung felt a fond smile creeping its way to his lips and rolled his eyes, but he took off his shoes and followed Seokmin to his bedroom nonetheless. Seokmin was already lying down in bed, and Soonyoung decided to just let himself drop on top of the other, just because he could, and no one was going to stop him.

Seokmin didn’t even budge an inch, though, he was pretty used to Soonyoung randomly laying on him, so that wasn’t going to surprise him anymore. Soonyoung had his face on Seokmin’s chest, with one leg weirdly placed over Seokmin’s and the other dangling off the side of the bed, but Soonyoung didn’t even move, because for some reason, that was oddly comfortable.

“‘m tired,” was all he said, kind of muffled by the way he was talking into Seokmin’s shirt, and Seokmin didn’t answer, instead choosing to run his hand through Soonyoung’s hair like he always did.

Soonyoung rubbed his face on Seokmin’s chest in order to find a more comfortable position for his head, and he either found it after a while or he just gave up, whatever it was, he kept lying still and enjoying the way Seokmin softly scratched his scalp with his fingertips. He had always loved the way Seokmin did that, running his fingers through his hair and all, and if everything he needed to do to keep this, to keep Seokmin, was pretending his odd feelings for him didn’t exist, he was glad to do just that, even though his heart began to ache whenever he was alone again. When he woke up, it was still as dark outside as it was when he fell asleep, even though he didn’t exactly remember the whole falling asleep part, and it was because of Seokmin shoving him off him.

“Seokmin, where are you going?” Soonyoung asked sleepily while blindly grabbing the air in a useless attempt to get Seokmin to lay back down.

“I just have to pee, Soon,” Seokmin responded with a yawn.

That stopped Soonyoung from trying to get Seokmin back to bed and instead, he just rolled on his back and groaned, telling Seokmin to hurry up.

“It’s cold without you!” he yelled after Seokmin, who was already out of the room and tiredly stumbled through the dark on his way to the bathroom.

“It’s not cold, we even sleep without a blanket!” Seokmin shouted back, and he could picture Soonyoung clicking his tongue or rolling his eyes at that comment.

“You know what I mean!”

Seokmin rolled his eyes at that, but he smiled nonetheless. Soonyoung being clingy is cute, after all, and as much as Seokmin wanted to be annoyed by that, it’s just plain impossible. He went for the toilet in a hurry and after washing his hands, he splashed some water on his face and headed back.

“Why are you so clingy?” Seokmin asked with an amused smile on his face when he entered Soonyoung’s bedroom again and sat down on the bed, only to have Soonyoung pull him close and wrap his arms around him in an instant.

“I’m not,” Soonyoung responded while nuzzling his face in Seokmin’s chest and securely throwing a leg over the other’s hips.

“Of course not,” Seokmin mumbled sarcastically and carded his fingers through Soonyoung’s messy hair once again.

“Just sleep, Seokmin,” Soonyoung murmured, already halfway asleep, and Seokmin just chuckled to himself silently.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled and subconsciously pressed a kiss onto the crown of Soonyoung’s head.

“Love you,” he whispered and heard Soonyoung sigh in content, pressing his head down even more on Seokmin’s chest.

“Love you, too,” Soonyoung whispered and stayed silent for a while before snapping his eyes open and sitting up in an instant.

“ _What_.”

“What.”

“Did you just.. did _I_ just?” Soonyoung asked confused, because no, this was not happening right now, not on Soonyoung’s watch.

“Fuck,” Seokmin mumbled, his hands over his face, “look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, it just slipped-”

“Did you mean it?” Soonyoung asked quietly and Seokmin just blinked at him a few times.

“Did _you_ mean it?” he asked back, and Soonyoung was really on a lack of words right now.

This was absolutely _not_ happening, he didn’t just confess his love to his best friend. But actually, Seokmin did it first, so this should make any kind of sense, but Soonyoung was just the most confused he had ever been in his entire life, even more confused than when he found out whales aren’t fish when he was, like, five years old, and yeah, that was a shock for him, deal with it.

“Umm, _maybe_?” he whispered, and it was so fucking silent that he wondered if Seokmin even heard him.

“Oh.”

“I might or might not have meant it too,” Seokmin whispered after a while, and Soonyoung could only gape at him, because this was so fucking weird and Soonyoung just wished he would have stayed quiet and just went to sleep, but he didn’t, so congratulations for making things awkward, Soonyoung, you dumbass.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, this is.. really weird. I think my stomach is about to curl inside out and I’ll just die,” Soonyoung mumbled, because that was exactly what he felt like, and he just hoped it would happen and some weird force swallowed him up and took him far away.

“So, uh.. what now?” Seokmin asked, and Soonyoung just continued staring into nothingness, because he never thought this was ever going to happen. Well, he fantasized about it, a lot, actually, but dreaming and being in the actual situation were two completely different things.

“I.. don’t know? I mean.. no, I really don’t know,” Soonyoung said, and it was the truth, he had absolutely no idea how to deal with this kind of situation.

“Do you maybe.. want to try kissing?” Seokmin asked, and by the way he looked at him, Soonyoung felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest and slap Seokmin in the face, because _of fucking course_ he wanted to try kissing.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung responded and Seokmin seemed to be surprised by that, but he sat up against the head board anyway, so Soonyoung leant in closer, and their faces were so close, and Soonyoung would just have to lean in a little more and press his lips onto the other’s for them to touch.

But somehow, he hesitated and he just stopped moving, but then Seokmin’s lips were on his, and they were so _soft_ , and so _perfect_ and everything went by so fast and Seokmin was already pulling away because Soonyoung didn’t fucking respond, so Soonyoung reacted and pressed his lips against Seokmin’s, and he could feel their lips moving against each other’s and wow, if he didn’t pass out after that he was going to congratulate himself with an imaginary pat on the back, because _wow_.

There was literally no other way to describe the feeling of Seokmin’s lips against Soonyoung’s and if Soonyoung was to choose, he would never, ever stop kissing him, but there was this minor thing called oxygen that both of them unfortunately needed, so in the end, they had to pull away, only to stare at each other, completely out of breath.

“Wow,” Seokmin whispered, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb, and Soonyoung just nodded, because _same_.

“Yeah,” he panted and mimicked the way Seokmin touched his lips, because did this really happen right now?

“I really fucking like you, Seokmin,” Soonyoung whispered, and Seokmin smiled at him.

“I really fucking like you, too.”

“So,” Seokmin mumbled, gaining the older’s attention, “are we, like, boyfriends now?”

“If you want to? I mean, I really want to, but I don’t know if you do, and if you don’t it’s fine, I mean, I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want-”

“Gosh, shut up for once, please,” Seokmin huffed.

The older was shoved on his back in an instant, with Seokmin hovering over him. He leant back in and kissed the other, forcefully and sloppy, all teeth and tongue. Soonyoung melted into the kiss, his hands moving upwards to tangle into the younger’s soft locks. The kiss was far from good, since they had never really done this before, but Soonyoung enjoyed every second of it, and, judging by the noises he made, Seokmin did too.

Seokmin’s hands cupped the older’s cheeks, and even though the touch was so soft, the kiss grew even more intense, but they had to part to breathe soon, their foreheads still touching and heavy breaths hitting each other’s face. Seokmin was a mess; his hair was disheveled, his cheeks were burning and he was panting heavily, but the thing driving Soonyoung insane was his bright smile. His bright, fucking beautiful, smile.

“You’re so hot, shit,” Soonyoung blurted out and he didn’t even give Seokmin time to say something before he turned them around, with Seokmin’s back pressing into the mattress and Soonyoung on top of him.

When his back hit the mattress, he actually yelped a little, which was embarrassing, but he had landed a little weirdly and he was kind of surprised because of Soonyoung pushing him.

“Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just didn’t think, does it hurt a lot? I mean-”

Soonyoung’s rambling was interrupted when Seokmin wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him once again while shifting to a little more comfortable position. Soonyoung sighed into the kiss and his hands found the younger’s hair once again, messing with it and pulling rather harshly when he noticed the silent moans escaping Seokmin’s lips.

Soonyoung was now seated on the younger’s stomach, his own erection growing more and more noticeable. He let his hand wander backwards to find that Seokmin was hard as well, even more than himself.

“You’re so hard, Seok,” Soonyoung murmured and let his fingers ghost over Seokmin’s growing erection, leaning back in for another kiss.

The younger whimpered when he felt Soonyoung’s hand cupping him, and just when their lips parted, he let out a pretty loud moan he himself would describe as embarrassing, and Soonyoung just watched him in awe because he honestly couldn’t get enough of this boy. How he was sprawled out beneath him, his bangs sticking to his forehead because he was sweating so much, his eyes pressed together in pleasure, and his cheeks a dark red from arousal, and maybe a tint of embarrassment.

Soonyoung didn’t even want to know what he had to look like if Seokmin was sweating this much, his own sweat had to be dripping down somewhere already, but right now, he couldn’t find it in himself to really care, and Seokmin didn’t seem to, either.

“What do you want, dear? Do you want me to take care of you?” Soonyoung whispered into the younger’s ear as he leaned down.

The words sent a tingle down Seokmin’s spine.

“Fuck, yes,” he moaned out when Soonyoung began stroking his length through his pants.

Soonyoung got up from where he was seated on top of Seokmin, causing the latter to open his eyes. Just when he was about to ask what he was doing, or getting afraid of Soonyoung leaving him, the older spoke up.

“Do me a favor and get rid of that, yeah?”

He gestured to Seokmin’s white shirt, and the younger nodded and sat up to unbutton it, but he got distracted after the first button when he saw Soonyoung stripping. He watched the older getting rid of his tank top, slowly, like he was putting on a show, to reveal his relatively tan torso.

He turned around while pulling his socks off, bending down a little for whatever reason while pulling them off his feet and presenting his nicely shaped butt right in front of Seokmin. He was left in his boxers, and Seokmin had to admit that the older had a really fucking nice body. He was still staring, so Soonyoung’s laughter somehow startled him a little (a lot, actually).

“You haven’t come really far with that, have you?”

He gestured to Seokmin’s shirt once again and the latter blushed in embarrassment.

“Let me help you with that, then.”

Soonyoung sat down on the bed, right in front of the younger and unbuttoned the white dress shirt awfully slow, because that’s literally what he wore to sleep, for whatever reason. He let it slide down the other’s shoulders, revealing his slightly defined chest. He threw the piece of clothing somewhere on the floor and waited for the younger to lie down so he wouldn't end up accidentally hurting him again.

“What are we going to do?” Seokmin asked when he was comfortable.

He felt stupid for asking, it’s not like he had never watched porn before, but he just had never done anything like that himself in his entire life, much less did it involve another boy.

“Whatever you want to, Seok,” Soonyoung said in a soothingly soft way, “it’s not like I know a lot about what to do, either.”

It somehow made Seokmin’s heart flutter when he talked to him like this. Truth be told, Seokmin was a little lost. He didn't know what he wanted.

“Well, I could jerk you off, or blow you?” Soonyoung asked, he was unsure, too, and he still was incapable of believing this was actually happening right now.

Seokmin hid his face behind his hands and whined. This was embarrassing. Soonyoung slowly pried the younger’s hands from his face and held them in his.

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything if you don't want to, okay? That’s fine, alright?” he whispered and smiled at the other sympathetically.

“But I want to,” Seokmin mumbled, “I just don’t know what and I act like some brat, what is this.”

“You aren’t,” Soonyoung said chuckling, “and I actually really kinda want to suck your dick, so if you want me to, I would absolutely be down, just so you know.”

“Honestly, that’d be fucking great,” Seokmin responded, chuckling as well.

“Do you want your stylish pajama pants off?” Soonyoung asked, gesturing to Seokmin’s pants with patterns of what he supposed were cars.

“Only when you take your boxers off, too,” Seokmin responded and he was laughing as well, because what kind of adults were they, with their patterned underwear? Soonyoung really had thousands of Supermans on his boxer shorts, and Seokmin’s boxers with flowers on them weren’t much better. Soonyoung smiled at him, then, and got up from the bed.

“Then pants off, it is.”

Soonyoung took off his boxers, revealing his leaking length, and got on the bed once again. He helped the younger taking off his pants and boxers, discarding them somewhere on the floor, and knelt in between the younger’s muscular legs.

“Can I?” he asked, his breath already ghosting over the younger’s throbbing member. Seokmin nodded in confirmation, and Soonyoung didn’t waste a second to take Seokmin’s length in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Seokmin moaned out. His hands covered his face once again, he even bit down on one of his hands to avoid moaning. Soonyoung looked up at him and pulled away for a moment.

“I want to see your face, Seok,” he said and pulled the younger’s hands out of his face, “and I want to hear you. Don’t hold back, it’s just you and me.”

He guided the younger’s hands to his own head so he could tangle his fingers in his dark locks, and went down on him once again, keeping eye contact the entire time. This time, he could hear the other’s moans, loud and clearly, and Seokmin’s grip on the older’s hair immediately tightened.

Soonyoung let his tongue swirl around the younger’s member, sometimes pulling away only to deepthroat him once again. Even though it hurt his throat a little, the moans coming from the other were more than worth it. Tears began forming in Soonyoung’s eyes when Seokmin subconsciously bucked his hips up and his grip in Soonyoung’s hair tightened even more.

His orgasm flowed over him without a warning, he came right into Soonyoung’s mouth and he actually felt like he blacked out for a second. Seokmin propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the older in shock.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't even-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Soonyoung looked straight into his eyes, cum dripping out of the corners of his mouth, and he just swallowed, leaving Seokmin gaping at him.

The older licked his lips clean, and grinned at him, all teeth and with his eyes scrunched up, and Seokmin just let himself fall down on his back once again.

“What, don’t I get a kiss, Seokmin?” Soonyoung asked, and Seokmin could almost hear the pout in his voice.

“You literally just swallowed my cum,” Seokmin stated and huffed out a laugh, because what the fuck, Soonyoung?

“Was it okay, though?” Soonyoung asked with a hint of insecurity in his voice.

He lifted his head so he could look at Soonyoung.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you just got your dick sucked for the first time ever? By me, your best friend? Did you like it? Did you think it was weird?”

“Are you kidding? Honestly, it was fucking amazing, don’t worry,” Seokmin answered and Soonyoung’s expression relaxed immediately as he released the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’m glad, I really enjoyed sucking your dick,” Soonyoung responded, causing Seokmin to snort.

“Aren’t you still hard though?” Seokmin asked then and Soonyoung averted his gaze as a tint of red plastered his cheeks.

“No,” he answered sheepishly and Seokmin looked at him questioningly.

“Um? But you were like, very fucking hard before, like?”

“I fucking came after you came in my mouth, okay,” Soonyoung snapped, because he was really embarrassed, but Seokmin only let his head fall back on a pillow with a smile.

“To my defense, that was, like, super hot, it’s not my fault. Fuck you for being so hot.”

“Maybe another time,” he murmured with a wink and motioned for Soonyoung, who was grinning to himself at Seokmin’s comment, to come closer, which he gladly did.

He laid down next to Seokmin, who pressed a short peck on his lips, followed by more and more pecks until they properly kissed.

Seokmin could taste himself in the other’s mouth, and maybe it was a little gross, but he honestly couldn’t get enough of kissing the older.

“You still didn’t answer my question,” Seokmin said when Soonyoung was already drifting off to sleep.

“What question?” Soonyoung asked sleepily, not even bothering to open up his eyes.

“I asked you if we are boyfriends, like, not even five minutes before you sucked my dick,” Seokmin responded and Soonyoung swore he could fucking hear him smiling.

“I would say,” Soonyoung answered, opening up his eyes and pressing a kiss onto Seokmin’s cheek, “yeah, we are.”

“Good,” Seokmin said grinning, slinging an arm around Soonyoung’s waist and spooning him, “I’d say so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was initially supposed to be longer, and actually something entirely else, but I started working on this too late and pretty much just finished a day before post date, so this is what I'm going to go with. There still is a fic I've been working on since February and it's most likely going to take me a very long time to actually finish and upload it, but I hope everything is gonna turn out the way I want it to. I'd like to apologize for grammatical mistakes, since English isn't my first language, and I hope you liked reading it!


End file.
